Multi-tenant storage generally refers to a computing principle whereby multiple entities, or tenants, occupy and share an instance of a data set running on a set of shared physical or virtual resources. The sharing of the same set of resources offers a given service-provider or owner an opportunity to reduce the operational costs in having less data to manage and less equipment, associated with the data, to maintain.
However, multi-tenant storage, particularly among non-collaborative entities, may be subject by such entities to scrutiny that often adds complexity and oversight that diminishes or exceed the value proposition in sharing the set of resources. For example, a group of companies may not wish to share a given set of resources if an inadvertent sharing of confidential information exists. The company servicing the data may be required to employ auditing services to ensure that the data is securely shared among the collaborating organizations in a secured manner. To this end, multi-tenant computing is often employed by a single owner to share information and data among subsidiaries or partners.
There exists a need for an approach which reduces the complexity in implementing a secure multi-tenant environment.